Silent Lies
by Flowerinyou
Summary: Baekhyun mengandung, yang ia ketahui lelaki tinggi nan tegap yang bertanggung jawab dan menjadi suaminya kini adalah ayah dari bayinya. Dan seiring dengan jalannya waktu yang terlewati, Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh untuk lelaki itu, begitu mencintai hingga tak ingin kehilangan. akankah kebahagiaan yang telah direngkuhnya kini adalah takdirnya? ChanyeolxBaekhyun, Chanbaek, Mpreg!DLDR.


**SILENT LIES**

 **By : Flower In You**

 **Pairing : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 _Pernah kau katakan sebuah janji akan masa depan yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga_

 _Pernah pula kau janjikan hari-hari indah yang penuh dengan tawa kita berdua_

 _Ada pula sebuah janji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama sampai nanti, sampai mati_

 _Namun siapa tau, jika kematian itu bahkan tak menunggu nanti_

 _Bahwa kematian tak menunggu untuk rambut ini memutih_

 _Ia pun datang mengambilmu untuk mengingkari janji_

 _Meskipun kita sama tau kau juga tak menginginkan kisah seperti ini_

 **Seoul, Desember 2014**

Dinginnya udara semakin merayap, dengan pasti mampu menusuk tulang, pertanda dari musim dingin sedang mencapai puncaknya dan pertanda pula bahwa hari natal akan segera tiba dan itu besok. Jalanan sekitar _Myeongdong_ begitu padat, penuh dengan masyarakat yang ingin membeli pernak-pernik untuk merayakan natal esok hari, setiap tahun selalu seperti ini, pertokoan disini padat pengunjung padahal pernak-pernik untuk natal tahun lalu semestinya masih dapat digunakan. bukan. Diantara padatnya pengunjung yang berjalan kaki dipertokoan ini terdapat pasangan yang salah satunya nampak heboh memilah apa yang akan ia bawa, sedangkan pasangannya hanya tersenyum manis menatap kekasihnya yang selalu nampak heboh terhadap apapun yang dilakukannya, seperti saat ini.

"Chanlie lihat! Kaos kaki ini kecil sekali dan memiliki renda disekelilingnya, sangat indah. Aku ingin membelinya boleh kan sayang, aku ingin membelinya hmm.. 4 pasang! Sepasang warna pink, biru, ungu, dan coklat muda itu ya sayang." Baekhyun menggenggam masing-masing 2 pasang dari kaos kaki kecil itu dan menunjukkannya ke Chanlie, suami tampannya yang tinggi tegap, yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian dari sekelilingnya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Apa tidak apa membelinya sekarang sayang? Kandunganmu bahkan belum genap tiga bulan, masih begitu sangat lama untuk kaos kaki itu dipakai putra kita nanti" dengan pelan, ia bertanya pada Baekhyun, mengingat suami kecilnya itu begitu sangat sensitif sejak hamil membuatnya harus berhati-hati terhadap seluruh kata yang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Ah kau benar Chanlie, tapi kaos kaki ini terlalu lucu untuk tidak ku beli sayang, _jebal_ tak apa ya membeli ini?" Chanlie yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan mata yang kini menatap kedua tangannya yang telah penuh dengan tas belanjaan yang kalian semua akan tau itu milik siapa.

"Bisakah aku bilang tidak untuk hal ini Baekhyun-ah? Kau sudah membeli banyak barang sayang dan apa kau tak kasihan dengan putra kita nanti jika kau tetap membelinya ia akan memakai benda yang usianya sudah satu tahun sejak kelahirannya, masih banyak kaos kaki model baru yang nanti akan keluar ketika kandunganmu membesar sayang, untuk ini tidak ya?" Chanlie menatap Baekhyun dalam seakan menjelaskan bahwa pasti akan percuma membeli kaos kaki tersebut

"Putri Chanlie, Putri kita! Mengapa sedari tadi kau berkata putra dan putra? Ia perempuan sayang, harus berapa kali aku berkata" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang malah begitu sangat menggemaskan dimata siapapun yang melihatnya. Seperti itulah Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah suka jika siapapun mengatakan anak yang dikandungnya adalah putranya dengan Chanlie karena Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah seorang putri, meskipun putra sendiri tidak selalu menggambarkan seorang anak laki-laki ketika ia masih didalam kandungan.

"Iya sayang, maaf. Kau benar, putri kita" Chanlie hanya tersenyum gemas menatap Baekhyun yang sedari awal kehamilannya selalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia mengandug seorang putri. Chanlie membiarkannya karena ia yakin apapun jenis kelamin putranya bersama Baekhyun, suami mungilnya akan selalu mencintai buah hati mereka.

"Jadi apakah kaos kaki ini benar-benar tidak boleh aku beli, Chanlie?" Baekhyun bertanya pada suaminya yang ketika itu terpukau karena Baekhyun seperti akan menuruti kemauannya jika saat ini ia berkata tidak. Hal tersebut adalah hampir mustahil mengingat Baekhyun begitu keras kepala dan kesempatan ini tidak akan dilewatkan oleh Chanlie mengingat tangannya telah cukup pegal membawa seluruh belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kita bisa membelinya nanti ketika kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh." Putus Chanlie yang meninggal poutan bibir dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi Chanlie?" Baekhyun menundukkan dalam kepalanya kecewa, ia sungguh menginginkan kaos kaki kecil itu untuk putrinya kelak.

" _Jibe kkaja_ , udara semakin dingin tak baik untukmu Baekhyun, mari kita pulang dan menghias pohon natal pertama kita dan putri kita sayang" Chanlie menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berlapis sarung tangan tebal dan menuntun mereka untuk kembali tempat parkir untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka.

" _keurom kkaja_ hyung" Baekhyun terkikik dan membalas dengan erat tautan tangan mereka. Ia merasa lucu memanggil Chanlie dengan sebutan _hyung_ mengingat hal itu hamper tidak pernah dilakukan dirinya meskipun umur mereka terpaut lima, Baekhyun dua puluh dan Chanlie dua puluh lima.

Malam harinya salju benar-benar turun begitu lebat membuat siapapun merasa enggan untuk keluar dari rumah meskipun hari itu adalah malam natal yang semua orang pasti ingin merayakannya dipinggir Sungai Han yang setiap tahunnya akan ada perayaan kembang api besar-besar an yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang sekitar yang merayakan malam natal sehingga akan banyak pengunjung yang entah datang untuk hanya sekedar melihat kembang api dinyalakan atau ikut pula menyalakan kembang api itu sehingga meskipun salju turun lebat tak membuat acara perayaan kembang api tidak dilakukan.

Baekhyun dengan pakaian tebalnya telah siap untuk melihat perayaan kembang api di sekitar Sungai Han, pria mungil itu bersenandung senang ketika mempersiapkan dirinya didepan cermin sambil sesekali mengusap sayang perutnya seakan berinteraksi dengan putrinya didalam sana. Setelah dirasa ia cukup baik dengan penampilannya, Baekhyun bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Chanlie dan mengajaknya segera berangkat ke perayaan sebelum mereka benar-benar telat karena jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, dua jaml lagi dan mengingat malam ini adalah malam natal sudah barang pasti jalanan akan sangat macet ditambah dengan salju lebat yang baru saja turun dan kini tinggal rintik-rintik saja akan membuat sebagian jalanan tertutup salju dan membuat tingkat kemacetan semakin parah, Baekhyun tidak ingin melewatkan perayaan kembang api ini.

Setelah tiba dilantai dasar, kemarahan Baekhyun tiba-tiba memuncak begitu melihat Chanlie nya yang malah masih memakai celana kain pendek dan kaos putih miliknya, suami tampannya itu benar-benar membuatnya murka dengan selalu tidak peka dengan apa yang diinginkannya atau malah keinginanmu yang memang tidak ada habisnya, Byun?

"Yak! Park Chanlie. Cepat ganti baju aku tidak mau tau, lima menit lagi kita harus berangkat, tidak peduli pakaian apa yang akan kau pakai, pokoknya lima menit lagi, cepat!" Canlie yang ketika itu sedang duduk menonton acara berita di televisi dengan ditemani keripik kentang langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya dan segera meminum air putih yang memang telah tersaji dimeja ruang santai rumahnya.

"Pergi kemana sayang? Astaga tidak. Ini sudah malam dan lagi, udara begitu dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit jika memaksa pergi ke perayaan kembang api itu Baekhyun, apa kau tak lelah berjalan seharian mengelilingi _Myeongdong_ dan sekarang kau meminta pergi lagi untuk melihat perayaan kembang api, tidak sayang, kau tidak boleh! Kau butuh istirahat" Putus Chanlie dengan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun tanpa beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger dipinggangnya, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang malah membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketimbang seseorang yang sedang marah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Chanlie kita harus berangkat kesana, ini malam natal pertama kita, kita harus kesana untuk merayakannya sayang, Putri kita juga pasti akan senang untuk melihat perayaan kembang api itu daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak lelah sayang sungguh, jadi kita berangkat ya Chanlie, _Jebalyo_." Mohon Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ditautkan bersamaan dengan memasang wajah memelas andalannya berharap agar Chanlie akan luluh dan mengajaknya berangkat ke Sungai Han karena sungguh malam semakin larut dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin melewatkan perayaan malam natal disana tahun ini.

"Tidak sayang, hei Baekhyun tatap aku, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau butuh istirahat, putri kita juga, apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Kim jika trimester pertama kehamilan sangat rentan dan berbahaya, cukup seharian tadi kau melakukan hal yang melelahkan sayang, aku saja yang sehat sungguh lelah menemanimu tadi, bagaimana kau tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun?" Chanlie kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan lembut, sungguh ia tidak akan menolak apapun yang diinginkan suami mungilnya asal tidak mengganggu kesehatannya, tapi ketika terjadi hal seperti ini, maka Chanlie tidak bisa mentolerir Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi karena kesehatan kandungannya lah lebih penting untuk saat ini.

"Tapi Chanlie" air mata itu mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi gembil Baekhyun dan membuat Chanlie terkesiap, ia benci melihat Baekhyunnya menangis, Chanlie sangat mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun.

"Tidak sayang, jangan menangis, lihat aku, aku janji akan mengajakmu ketempat yang lebih indah. Terserah padamu dimana, aku akan mengajakmu asal untuk malam ini kita tidak pergi ke Sungai Han dank au berjanji untuk istirahat" Chanlie memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menenggelamkan kepala yang lebih muda ke dada bidangnya. Dalam hati ia memohon maaf karena membuat Baekhyunnya menangis, tidak lagi ia mau melihat Baekhyun menangis, tidak lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Sungguh? Janji Chanlie akan mengajak Baekhyun kemanapun?" pria mungil itu menatap ke atas tepat ke arah mata Chanlie meminta janji suami tampannya itu.

"Aku janji sayang, setelah kau melewati trimester pertamamu, aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun kau mau asal kau mau berjanji untuk malam ini istirahat dirumah" Chanlie mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang dan turun untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam , menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kau menang Park, aku akan mengganti baju dank au harus menyiapkan susu untukku" Baekhyun melepas pelukan suaminya dan beranjak untuk naik kelantai dua dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

"Siap kapten" Chanlie membuat gestur hormat yang meninggalkan tawa renyah dari suami mungilnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya kita untuk sementara ini harus menggunakan kamar dilantai dasar saja, aku taut kau akan kelelahan naik turun tangga jika membutuhkan sesuatu"

Chanlie yang sedang membuat susu untuk Baekhyun pagi itu mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau berpindah kamar dilantai dasar, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu aktif, ia takut nantinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari rasa lelah yang dirasakannya dan tetap bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Chanlie hanya terlalu khawatir karena sungguh sebelum Baekhyun hamil, ia merupakan sosok yang sangat atau bahkan terlalu aktif, seperti seseorang yang tak memiliki rasa lelah sedikitpun.

"Kau berlebihan sayang, kami tidak apa-apa, aku hanya akan berada dilantai atas ketika malam saja untuk tidur kan Chanlie, untuk mandi dan bersantai, aku hanya akan berada dilantai bawah, jadi berhentilah khawatir sebanyak ini, itu hanya akan memanjakan putri kita nantinya"

Chanlie tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, keheranan telah memenuhi kepalanya hingga dahinya berkerut tanpa ia sadari, benarkah yang baru saja berkata bijak itu suami mungilnya, sungguh bulatan milik Chanlie sudah menyerupai sebuah bola yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli saat itu juga.

"Kau kenapa Chanlie? Pfftt.. kau terkejut dengan perkataanku sayang?" Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan pendeknya pada punggung tegap Chanlie dengan pipi gembil yang menempel sempurna pada punggung itu.

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut melihatmu seperti ini, mengingat kau adalah seseorang dengan tingkat kemanjaan yang luar biasa mengatakan hal sebijaksana itu"

"Hei.. aku masih manusia Chanlie, aku juga tidak mengerti bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, mungkin putrimu yang mengajarkannya dari dalam sini, ha ha ha" tawa Baekhyun pecah dan langsung mendapat kecupan lembut diseluruh wajahnya yang diakhiri kecupan manis pada bibir _plump_ miliknya.

"Mmh.. Chanlie" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang suaminya, tetap saja ia masih sangat malu meskipun kenyataannya mereka bukan lagi dalam status yang harus malu untuk melakukan kontak fisik tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, rona merah akan selalu muncul setiap tindakan manis diberikan Chanlie untuknya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan sayang, aku begitu mencintaimu" ucap Chanlie tulus yang dibalas senyuman manis yang disertai kecupan lembut Baekhyun pada bibirnya, tidak ada hal yang Chanlie inginkan didunia ini selain Baekhyun untuk selalu berada disisinya selamanya.

 _'_ _Aku harap semua ini tidak akan berakhir untuk kita'_ imbuh Chanlie dalam hati dengan tatapan sendu yang terlihat jika Baekhyun mau saja menatap lebih intens kedua mata suaminya.

"Ting Tong" suara bel rumah yang berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan _lovey dovey_ yang dilakukan pasangan menikah itu. Baekhyun segera berlari untuk membuka yang langsung menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya setelah Chanlie berteriak marah.

"Perhatikan langkahmu sayang, jangan berlari" teriak Chanlie dengan raut yang begitu khawatir, yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"SELAMAT HARI NATAL BAEKHYUNKU SAYANG" teriakan keras itu menggema ketika pintu rumah minimalis itu terbuka, meninggalkan rasa terkejut luar biasa dirasa oleh Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya tersenyum lebar pada teman-temannya yang berkunjung dirumahnya saat ini.

"Oh Luhan, suaramu hampir menulikan telingaku, bisakah kau bersikap normal sehari saja, kau tidak lihat Baekhyun kami hampir pingsan mendengar lengkingan suaramu itu dan lagi kau membuat keponakan kita tersakiti dengan suaramu yang melebihi lengkingan lumba-lumba"

Luhan hanya memutar matanya jengah mendengar rentetan kata menyebalkan keluar dari mulut Minseok, apa bedanya ia dan Minseok yang berkata hampir tidak memiliki jeda sedikitpun, baru saja Luhan ingin menyela, suara Chanlie berhasil mendistraksi Luhan dari niatannya itu

"Kalian semua datang? Syukurlah, kita bisa merayakan hari natal ini bersama-sama dan membuat Baekhyun tidak akan bosan seharian ini hanya berada dirumah"

"Tentu, kami sangat merindukan Baekhyun, sejak ia memutuskan untuk ijin dari kuliahnya, kami seperti mati bosan tidak mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang selalu mengomentari banyak hal tanpa lelah."

"Juga karena kau tidak memiliki teman sejenis yang dapat kau aja menggosip Luhan-ah, karena aku tidak akan mau kau ajak seperti itu" Minseok menyela lagi yang menimbulkan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap malas kedua temannya yang saling menyayangi namun tidak pernah akur itu.

"Aku tidak suka menggosip Minseok _hyung_ " sela Baekhyun tak mau kalah sambil menatap takut-takut pada Chanlie yang bisa saja mengetahui tingkahnya yang buruk itu.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan teman-temanmu masuk sayang?" Merasa hal ini dapat berlangsung lama dan udara diluar rumah terasa dingin mencekik, Chanlie berusaha menjadi penengah dan mengehentikan aksi konyol teman-teman Baekhyun.

"Rumahmu ternyata besar juga Baekhyun-ah, maaf kami baru bisa mengunjungi karena sungguh kami bisa dengan kompaknya mendapat tempat obsevarsi yang sama, sehingga tak bisa sering-sering menjengukmu" Minseok meletakkan jenis buah yang porsi untuk buah strawberry begitu banyak.

"Tak apa Minseok _hyung_ , Chanlie merawatku dengan baik" Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukan teman sama gilanya itu, kata teman-teman kampusnya mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar karena sungguh memiliki tingkah yang sama gilanya.

"Kenapa _Kyungie_ ku begitu pendiam hari ini? Kau hanya memelukku sekilas dan sekarang hanya terdiam, kau membuatku takut Kyung, katakana sesuatu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang masih saja terdiam dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jongin, Baek. Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo menjadi pendiam. Aku sampai lelah memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi?" kernyitan terlihat jelas pada dahi Baekhyun pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan hal ini.

"Tunggu, Jongin? _Sunbae_ yang terkenal _playboy_ itu? Mengapa disangkut pautkan dengan Kyungsoo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tidak ke kampus?" Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah melirik tajam Luhan yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan kebenaran tentang Jongin _sunbae_ , namun bukan Luhan jika ia peduli.

"Mereka berpacaran Baekhyun-ah, sudah tiga minggu karena mereka ditempatkan pada kelompok obsevarsi yang sama dan Kyungsoo polos kita terjerat dengan pesona buaya itu, aku sungguh ingin menampar Jongin saat itu juga namun melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapku memelas aku hanya bisa diam" Luhan berbicara seakan Kyungsoo tidak ada disekitarnya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan malah membuat Kyungsoo menangis, pria mungil pemilik mata _doe_ itu merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya tentang Jongin _sunbae_ hingga akhirnya dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"YAK! BENARKAH KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN BUAYA DARAT ITU KYUNGSOO-YA? ASTAGA TUHAN, KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA, CEPAT KESINI AKU AKAN MENYADARKANMU ADIK KECIL" jika orang berkata Luhan adalah saudara kembarnya, maka Kyungsoo adalah adik yang sangat Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok sayangi. Baekhyun dan Luhan akan sangat begitu _protective_ pada Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan Minseok yang masih dalam batas wajar dalam menjaga Kyungsoo karena demi Tuhan Kyungsoo begitu sangat polos dan mudah sekali untuk dirayu seperti saat ini, baru saja dua bulan Baekhyun tidak ada disekeliling Kyungsoo, ia telah jatuh pada buaya darat Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendengar lengkingan tenor Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu marah padanya segera beralih mendekati Minseok meminta pertolongan, namun yang dimintai hana diam tak merespon, bahkan untuk melirik Kyungsoo pun tidak, sejujurnya baik Minseok dan Luhan sangat menentang kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, namun melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dan rona merah yang mekar sempurna ketika melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin ataupun menceritakan pemuda tan itu membuat Minseok sedikit luluh dan membiarkan keduanya bersama sembari mengawasi adik kecil mereka dari jauh dan berusaha merayu Luhan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin meskipun harus melalui adu mulut yang tentunya panjamg diantara mereka, Luhan pun akhirnya mengiyakan setelah melihat pancaran yang berbeda dari kedua mata Kyungsoo sejak bersama dengan Jongin, namun sejak itu pula Luhan lebih sering marah tidak jelas pada Kyungsoo, mencecarnya dengan kata-kata pedas tanpa alasan yang hanya diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

"Minseok _hyung_ " Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, namun sang empunya nama hanya terdiam hingga hampir saja Baekhyun berhasil meraih tangannya, Kyungsoo melompat ke belakang sofa yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot tidak menyangka.

"Kau beraninya Kyungsoo-ya, kesini cepat sebelum kesabaranku habis, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau mau berpacaran dengan buaya darat itu dan mengapa beberapa hari ini kau terdiam tanpa alasan?" Baekhyun memutari sofa untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo malah menjauh yang hasilnya Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk dapat mendekati Kyungsoo, pria yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat membuat kedua pria mungil itu berlarian mengitari sofa ruang tamu dan membuat kepala Minseok serta Luhan pening.

"Hentikan kalian, Baek ingat kandunganmu" Luhan yang seketika teringat keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung langsung berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan tingkah konyol keduanya yang masih berlarian kecil mengitari sofa ruang tamu tanpa ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun.

Kegaduhan yang dihasilkan oleh para sahabat itu tak pelak sampai pada telinga Chanlie yang ketika itu berada dilantai atas untuk sedikit menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang banyak terbengkalai karena rengekan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, ketika dirasa kegaduhan itu semakin menjadi, Chanlie segera membawa tubuh tegap miliknya itu dan turun ke lantai dasar yang ketika ia memijak tangga ke sepuluh rumahnya, ia terkejut bukan main melihat ketiga sahabat itu berlarian konyol mencoba meraih satu sama lain sedangkan yang paling tua Kim Minseok berteriak meminta mereka atau terutama Baekhyun untuk berhenti namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun" nyatanya, hanya panggilan bernada tegas milik Chanlie berhasil menghentikan semua kekonyolan yang dilakukan ketiga sahabat yang sedang berlarian mengitari sofa ruang tamu itu, yang dipanggil namanya langsung menciut dengan kepala yang ditundukkan kebawah tanpa berani menatap suaminya yang pasti kini sedang marah karena melihat dirinya berlarian tanpa memikirkan kandungannya. Baekhyun sungguh lupa jika ia sedang mengandung sekarang, rasa kesalnya terhadap Kyungsoo benar-benar memenuhi otaknya. Ia sunggh tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didapatnya itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak berlarian Baek?" kembali suara tegas Chanlie menggema dilantai dasar rumah minimalis itu. Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena mereka juga merasa bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Maaf Chanlie, a-aku hanya merasa kesal, Kyungsoo menghindariku yang hanya ingin bertanya tentang Jongin padanya"

"Siapa itu Jongin?" dengan kernyitan dahi yang begitu kentara, Chanlie bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Si buaya darat yang dengan beraninya memacari adik kecilku" Chanlie tergelak, alih-alih marah dengan tingkah Baekhyun barusan, Chanlie malahan ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berapi-api menceritakan tentang Jongin.

"Baekhyun…" cicit Kyungsoo pelan seakan ingin menghentikan celaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Jongin.

"Apa, kau tak terima aku menjelekkan kekasih hitammu itu, ah _ani_ , aku berbicara kenyataan jika memang kekasihmu itu buruk sekali tingkah lakunya."

"Jongin tidak seperti itu Baekhyun-ah, Minseok _hyung please_ bantu aku" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok memelas yang hanya dibalas senyum simpel dari Minseok pertanda ia tak ingin ikut campur dan dengan tidak langsung membela Jongin. Tidak-akan-pernah.

"Kau membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan sayang, dan ingatlah kau juga pasti membuat _baby_ ketakutan merasakan ibunya sedari tadi berbuat gaduh dan marah-marah" Chanlie mencoba menengahi, meskipun ia tidak mengerti apapun dalam hal ini, namun raut ketakutan jelas tergambar pada wajah yang paling muda diantara mereka semua.

"Ehh, kau benar Chanlie. _Baby_ pasti ketakutan saat ini. Maafin _mommy_ sayang, tapi pamanmu begitu menjengkelkan dan membuat _mommy_ kesal" Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang masih datar dengan sayang.

"Kalian lebih baik menyelesaikan kekonyolan ini dan lekas bersiap untuk berangkat ke _cathedral_ bersama, tentu kalian tak ingin melewatkan misa natal tahun ini bukan?" Chanlie menatap keseluruhan pria mungil yang berada dirumahnya dan menatap Minseok dengan sedikit dalam agar ia bisa membawa permasalahan ini pada titik akhir, karena sungguh Baekhyun akan terus mengomel sepanjang waktu jika tidak ada kejelasan apapun mengenai permasalahan yang dihadapinya dan itu dapat berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak konyol Chanlie"

"Baiklah Chanlie _hyung_ " jawab ketiga sahabat Baekhyun dengan serempak membuat dahi baekhyun berkerut.

"Kita memang konyol Baek, jika kau tidak sangat menggebu ketika merespon hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tentu kejadian kau yang mengejar Kyungsoo dan mengelilingi sofa ruang tamu dua puluh empat kali tidak akan terjadi" sanggah Minseok sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"sebanyak itu?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Cukup sekarang jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu Kyungsoo-ya?" Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan segera menangkup pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum sahabatnya itu menjauh lagi dan hal konyol terjadi untuk kesekian kali.

"A-aku memang berpacaran dengan Jongin, baek. dan ke-kemarin ketika Jongin mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan di Sungai Han melihat perayaan kembang api, ia mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya, aku sungguh terkejut dan dengan tidak sadar aku berlari meninggalkannya disana sendirian" cicit Kyungsoo pelan yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau berlari kemana Kyungsoo-ya" kini Luhan yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mencari taksi dan pulang, _Aa eottohke_? Bagaimana jika dia marah padaku? Aku hanya takut _hyung,_ Luhan, Baek. Aku merasa aneh melihat Jongin bersikap seperti itu"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" sebuah tawa keras yang sangat mengandung rasa tidak punya malu mengalun begitu saja dari bibir Luhan dan Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan cubitan keras pada kedua paha milik keduanya dari Minseok. Demi Tuhan apakah hanya dirinya yang waras disini, melihat temannya ketakutan, mereka malah tertawa seolah hal itu begitu lucu meskipun Minseok akui tingkah Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan Jongin di Sungai Han sendirian begitu lucu dan menggelitiknya, namun ia masih bisa menahan tawa yang telah merangsak keujung tenggorokan.

"SAKIT HYUNGG" Pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan keras sembali mengelus paha mereka yang bukan main sakitnya.

Canda tawa nampak benar memenuhi rumah minimalis milik Chanlie dan Baekhyun hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Siang pun berganti sore, Chanlie yang melihat keempat sahabat itu masih bercanda dan berbincang dengan tawa yang tak pernah luntur entah apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan, namun melihat tawa lepas Baekhyun yang begitu lebar membuat Chanlie merasa bahagia dihari natal ini meskipun yah, ia terabaikan tapi setidaknya pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai dapat pula selesai sebelum mereka berangkat ke Gereja setelah ini.

"Kalian tidak berencana bersiap?" suara berat Chanlie menghentikan tawa keras dari keempat sahabat yang sedang bercanda tawa diruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah dari rumah milik Chanlie dan Baekhyun.

"Suamimu tampan sekali Baek" Luhan berbisik lirih yang menimbulkan rona merah muda semakin terlihat dipipi Baekhyun yang sejak awal telah terpesona dengan penampilan Chanlie yang telah siap untuk pergi menghadiri misa Natal, dengan balutan celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih panjang, lelaki yang baru menikahi Baekhyun dua bulan lalu begitu sangat tampan. Meskipun telah melihat Chanlie untuk setiap detik dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun masih tak jemu memalu terpesona menatap suaminya itu. Memerah bak gadis remaja yang pertama kali merasa jatuh cinta, Baekhyun tak ubahnya kuncup mawar yang semakin merekah tertimpa hangat mentari.

"Benar, ia selalu tampan Lu, aku sungguh tak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi terutama ketika kutemukan ia begitu sempurna baik dalam fisik juga hatinya, aku jatuh cinta Lu, sangat mencintainya malah." Baekhyun bergumam membalas apa yang dikatakan Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih menatap ke arah Chanlie yang masih menapaki tangga rumah mereka. Yang ditanggapi pun segera menoleh agaknya terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bijak dan serius dalam berkata.

" _Oh my God_ Byunbaek, apa kau sedang demam? Kenapa bicaramu seperti ini, sungguh menakutkan, Minseok _hyung_ lihatlah Baek-.. YAK! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BANTAL SOFA" Lengkingan suara Luhan kembali terdengar ketika dengan tak berprikemanusiaan Baekhyun melemparinya dengan bantal dan tepat mengenai kepala Luhan. Tak ingin membuatnya semakin jauh, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya yang telah sampai pada tangga terakhir dan terkejut mendengar lengkingan suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja memekik.

 _'_ _apa lagi kali ini'_ batin Chanlie

"Chan, kenapa kau tampan sekali" dengan tidak tahu malu didepan sahabat-sahabatnya, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya diperut Chanlie dan menenggelamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya pada dada Chanlie, menghirup feromon lelakinya itu tanpa ampun dan tanpa tahu malu, Toh Chanlie suaminya, miliknya, mengapa ia harus merasa malu ataupun sungkan.

"Kau terlalu manja sayang" bisik Chanlie dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun dan tangan satunya membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah eratnya. Chanlie begitu mencintai Baekhyun, terlalu jelas ketika dilihat oleh penglihatan. Oleh karenanya semua orang pasti percaya tentang pengakuannya dan kebersediaannya diwaktu lalu ketika diminta untuk meminang Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun yang mampu menentang, semua hanya terlalu jelas terlihat.

"Aku tidak peduli" semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanlie, Baekhyun seolah sengaja untuk memamerkan kemesraan didepan teman-temannya yang semuanya masih _single_.

"Jujur kau membuatku memanas Baek" dengan kasar Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar diperut Chanlie, sungguh mereka memang sudah menikah tapi tidak harus mengumbar kemesraan bukan, toh tidak ada manfaatnya untuk mereka.

 _'_ _Tentu ada, untuk membuatmu iri Luhan-ah'_

"Lepaskan Lu, cari pacar sana jika kau merasa iri, jangan menghancurkan momen bahagia orang lain, aku ingin memeluk Chanlie ku lagi" Bekhyun menarik lengannya yang masih diapit erat oleh Luhan, memaksa lepas dari tangan yang sama kecil itu namun anehnya Luhan lebih kuat dari Baekhyun. Chanlie yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kalian semua bersiap daripada nanti kita benar-benar akan telat" suara berat itu memenuhi indra pendengar Baekhyun dan Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan terkejut karena pelukan Chanlie dan Baekhyun yang mempout marah karena perlakuan Chanlie.

"JANGAN PELUK LUHAN CHANLIE" pekikan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanlie secara reflek terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut.

"ISSHHH PELIT SEKALI BYUNSAEKKIBAEKHYUN" Luhan melepaskan apitan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan membuat gestur seolah membersihkan area bahunya yang tadi sempat mendapat pelukan melingar dari Chanlie yang membuat Chanlie benar-benar terkekeh lagi menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kali ini kalian benar-benar bersiap" ucap Chanlie final dan segera berjalan keluar rumah untuk menyiapkan mobil digarasi.

Siang menuju sore itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang benar-benar marah terhadap Luhan karena pelukan kecil yang diberikan Chanlie dan Minseok yang sungguh sangat amat kesal karena menjadi tameng mereka berdua disepanjang perjalanan menuju gereja dengan Chanyeol yang tak membantu apapun.

 _Cathedral_ sore itu begitu telah ramai dipenuhi oleh umat yang tak ingin melewatkan misa natal didalamnya, suasana _Myeongdong_ yang pada dasarnya telah padat itu terlihat semakin kecil karena penuh dengan umat yang berdatangan untuk menghadiri misa natal yang akan segera dilakukan ketika Gereja di Vatikan juga memulai misa natalnya. Untunglah meskipun sempat terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tidak membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa berada didalam _Cathedral_ yang suci dihari yang suci pula ini.

Setelah seluruh rangkaian prosesi Misa Natal hampir memasuki akhir, Pendeta meminta seluruh umat untuk berdoa tentang semua hal yang diinginkan dan diharapkan untuk terjadi dalam hidup setiap umat. Dentingan musik pengiring telah berbunyi menandakan proses doa telah dimulai, Ketika seluruh yang hadir dalam _Cathedral_ menangkupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa, Chanlie malah menyamping untuk menatap Baekhyun yang telah menangkupkan tangannya dan terpejam, mengambil tangan yang tertangkup sempurna itu untuk tertaut dengan miliknya. Baekhyun yang merasakan pergerakan itu segera membuka matanya dan menemukan pujaan hatinya sedang menatapnya dalam dengan senyuman tulus yang terhias dibibirnya, merasa sungguh malu ditatap sebegitu intens oleh Chanlie ditempat umum seperti ini Baekhyun langsung menunduk yang dibalas oleh Chanlie sentuhan pada dagunya untuk kembali mendongak dan menatap mata suami tampannya.

" _Wae irae_ (ada apa) Chanlie" Tanya Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar karena takut mengganggu yang lain yang sedang khusuk berdoa.

" _Ani.. geunyang.._ aku ingin kau mendengar doaku ini dan mempercayainya selamanya, Baek"

" _Museun Gido_ (doa apa)?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Chanlie begitu menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dengan perangaiannya yang dewasa ini. Bukan berarti Chanlie tak menyukai tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakan, tetapi ia juga ingin Baekhyun memperlihatkan sifat dewasanya didepan suaminya itu. Selalu bertingkah kekanakan juga tak terlalu baik kan?

 **"** **Dengarkan aku Baek, dihari ini dan tempat ini yang dikelilingi dengan kesucian aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, mencintai Byun Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya dan membuatnya selalu bahagia, berjanji akan selalu membuat hidupnya penuh dengan bunga yang indah, yang akan selalu mengiringi senyum diwajahnya. Aku akan selalu memujanya, memprioritaskan apapun mengenai dirinya, menjaga kerapuhan hati dan memperkokohnya. Mencintainya begitu dalam dan bertambah setiap harinya. Alam ini menjadi saksi dan Tuhan yang akan mengabulkan. Maukah kau sama halnya dengan diriku berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingku dan mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi suatu saat nanti? Hanya percayalah padaku ketika pahitnya kopi dapat mengalahkan manisnya gula dan ketika dingin musim semi dapat serupa dengan dingin kutub utara, Maukah kau sayangku?"**

Ucapan Chanyeol begitu mantap, berhasil membuat Baekhyun tergugu dalam tangis. Kehamilannya telah benar membuatnya sensitif dan Chanlie kini berlaku seperti itu padanya, membuat air mata tak bisa tertahan untuk tak tumpah ruah membasahi pipi gembilnya. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat bahagia dengan apa yang Chanlie katakan, bahkan ketika dulu janji pernikahan mereka ucapkan, Baekhyun tidak merasakan getaran ini, hanya ketakutan dulu yang ia rasa tapi kini janji lain yang tak sesuci janji pernikahan namun tetap suci karena terucap dihari dan tempat yang suci, meskipun ini bukan janji pernikahan, namun janji yang diucapkan Chanlie terasa begitu dalam hingga membuatnya tak bisa jika tidak menangis terharu bahagia.

" _Ani.. shireo_ (tidak.. tidak mau) kau melupakan anak kita Chan, kenapa kau hanya berjanji padaku dan melupakan putri kita disini? Dia juga ingin mendapat janji dari ayahnya yang akan terus membahagiakannya nanti" air mata yang berlinangan tak membuat Baek malu untuk mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat karena memang baru menginjak bulan ketiganya minggu ini.

"Iya putri ayah yang cantik seperti ibu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya sayang, astaga kau menghancurkan momen berharga kita" Chanlie tersenyum geli dan mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengelus perutnya pelan sembari memejamkan mata seakan mengutarakan janji dalam diam

' _Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kenyataan buruk atau baik kah yang hadir, kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang begitu ayah cintai setelah ibumu, ayah janjikan itu sayang, kebahagian dan perlindungan sepenuh hati ayah, serta semua keindahan didunia ini akan ayah berikan padamu juga tentu ibumu'_

Janji itu terucap kembali dengan keyakinan yang tak akan bisa dilebur, dengan senyum bahagia yang tak bisa terganti, Chanlie hanya sangat bersyukur tentang hidupnya sekarang ini dan rasa terimakasih tak bisa ia berhenti ucapkan pada Tuhan dan dia.

Elusan pada buku telapak tangan menyadarkan Chanlie dari pejaman mata singkat yang penuh dengan jani dan lamunan singkatnya, ia lemparkan senyum tampan berdimpel pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya saat ini, mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada pipi gembil Baekhyun, Chanlie mendekatkan kepala mereka berdua dan meninggalkan ciuman manis pada bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Chanlie, aku malu" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika ciuman yang Chanlie berikan bebarengan dengan Pendeta yang mengakhiri sesi doa untuk Misa Natal. Adegan dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman sontak terlihat jelas oleh Luhan, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo karena hanya mereka yang berada dalam satu deret tempat duduk dalam _Cathedral._

"Dasar pengantin baru tidak tahu tempat" Luhan bergumam lirih

"Nampaknya rasa irimu sudah melampui batas maksimal Luhan-ah" Baekhyun membalas dan yang dibalas hanya mengerucutkan bibir kesal masih tau diri untuk tidak meladeni Baekhyun ditempat umum sekaligus suci ini.

"Chan, _saranghae_ " Baekhyun menatap Chanlie dalam seakan menunjukkan keseriusan yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan olehnya.

" _I love you more_ " balas Chanlie semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

"Maaf jika aku tidak pernah terlihat dewasa dan hanya bisa merepotkanmu, maaf karena pernikahan kita tak seindah pernikahan lain, maafka aku Chan, aku tidak sesempurna yang kau inginkan" air mata itu mengalir kembali. Orang hamil sungguh terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti tentang emosinya dan beersyukur cinta itu telah benar membutakan Chanlie untuk tidak pernah mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan justru malah terimakasih karena kau mau menerimaku dan memaafkan semua kesalahanku ketika itu, dan harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena pernikahan kita tidak memiliki hal yang cukup indah untuk dikenang" kecupan manis Chanlie tinggalkan pada dahi berponi milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Chan, jadi tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi hanya selalu lah bersamaku." Baekhyun memeluk suaminya dari samping tidak peduli lagi akan rengekan malu yang baru saja ia katakana.

Suasana Misa Natal sore itu berlangsung khidmat dengan seluruh proses acara yang berakhir tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun, semua orang berbahagia merayakan hari kemenangan ini dan bersiap untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi kedepan, memupuk lebih banyak lagi kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan dengan banyak rasa syukur dan keikhlasan.

 **TBC**

a/n : aku tidak menjelaskan proses dari misa itu sendiri karena pasti tidak semua pembaca disini nyaman dan aku juga tidak membuat cerita ini sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi ketika misa natal, aku hanya menggunakaannya sebagai kebutuhan cerita dan mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak sesuai dan berkenan dengan cerita Misa Natal yang aku pakai, terima kasih!^^

Halo, ini adalah FF pertama yang aku publish di FFN, A Chanbaek hardshipper ha ha.

Tolong tinggalkan review ya apakah ff ini ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak, Bukan bermaksud gila review sih tapi ya bolehlah untuk motiovasi aku melanjutkan ff ini hehe :p

Gomawo, saranghae annyeonggggg….


End file.
